Invisible
by ForgottenDreamer death's angel
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata has always been Invisible. To Naruto and to everyone else, but she's tired of that and she's ready to show that's she's not as invisible as everyone thinks.


A Hinata story.

Hinata has always been invisible... her emotions never being noticed... maybe she can finally change that?

A gust of cold wind swished through the air, flinging peoples' hair into their faces, chilling others who forgot their coats and presenting others with a calm senstation on the bustling streets of Konoha. It was near the park but not too near, where the small crowds were gathered and were bustling happily, couples talking amongst themselves and friends out for a day of shopping.

Another breeze flew through the air, chilling a small pale face, and twisting midnight black hair in the air. A small smile spread across a pale face, a lean figure rocking back and forth ever so slowly. The motion hardly noticeable, just looking at the person you would think they were not alive, no movement, too light of breathing... Invisible.

Loud laughter echoed through the ears of someone lost. Pale, white eyes opening so slowly to look upon a smiling tan face. Blonde hair spiked, orange jacket open, and a smile on his face... of course... Naruto. A small fragile heart beat a little faster, a small smile spreading ever so slightly and a light tint of pink spreading across an ashen face.

"..." Lips moved to form words but no sound followed. Pushing hard to make a voice heard but no sound followed out.

Black hair fell over white eyes as the pale face turned away. Hiding in shame.

Invisible.

Reaching out to touch but hands meeting air, trying to speak one's hardest but to never be heard. This was Hyuuga Hinata.

She stood against a wall watching as people passed her by... not a soul noticing her existence. Invisible.

She watched Naruto laugh with Kiba, and Lee and Sakura... and it hurt to watch them all laugh. Every single one of them knew that she was alive... every single one of them knew of Hyuuga Hinata... but not a one tried to ever be close to her.

"..."Moving lips, lost words.

So Invisible...

White eyes slid closed, brows knitting together to show pain. A slight movement... just enough to show of the pain inside... the pain that taunted her heart... so Invisible...

A thud of footsteps, slight movement. Just enough.

Reaching out only to meet nothing.

Thudding became louder, panting breath pounded in her ears, a figure so far away...

Running as fast as you can... trying to reach for something, that you wish for with all your heart. So hard that you fear that wish may never come true...

Faces blurred past her sight, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, no one's faces registering besides the person who she ran so hard to find...

Heart pounding, chest hurting, and feet going numb, only running faster and faster.

Fleeting images of his face came and went, while his actual self lay so far away.

_Invisible_..

Her heart had hurt so much... when he would openly declare his love to someone else... never noticing her there... admiring, lost in amazement... and... love.

Her heart had been torn apart so many times... she was as stubborn as him when it came to love... she just couldn't give up... not until he knew how she felt. She had watched him... all these years. watched him grow strong, watched him grow to still love another, watched him only to have her heart smashed again and again without him even knowing he was hurting someone...

He hardly knew she existed... and she knew this... but, she didn't care...

Gasping for air, he was so close now..

She would see him in the crowd, at a store, in a restaurant... and she would call out his name...

But he never heard a sound. Her voice never reached his ears, her smiles never met his eyes, and her love never found his heart.

It was like... he had a force field..that she could never get near.. Preventing her from the only thing she had ever truly held dear... ever truly loved. From the only thing she ever wanted...

Hinata ran as fast as she could, her body was even starting to ache... how far had she ran?

Her face and hands felt cold, from the wind that hit her face as she ran, but that wouldn't stop her. She didn't want to be invisible anymore...

She didn't want to be a shadow... who he never notice... she was going to be seen in his eyes...  
Just this once... just this once... she was going to be selfish... Just this once.. She wanted her wish to come true.  
Just this one... she wanted to be seen... Just this once.. She wasn't going to be invisible.

"NARUTO!!"

He turned quick, to see Hinata, hair falling in her cold flushed face, almost falling to her knees panting, out of breath. He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her. "Hey Hinata." he said, wondering how far she had ran and how she could scream so loud. He had never heard her voice loud in his life.

Her eyes held determination, as she stood up straight and lifted a hand to her chest as if to reassure herself. She took a deep breath.

No longer invisible... no longer unseen. Just this once... just this once... let him hear me.

"I LOVE YOU!"

_You finally see me..._

**Heehee, don't you just love me? CLIFFY!! You'll never know the ending... why? Because I'm the writer and I say so!! Okay... so really really short story but I was listening to Clay Aiken's song 'Invisible' and I thought of poor Hinata-chan... so I thought story time!! **

**So really crappy story, I'm posting it anyway because I'm evil like that. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
